Pop Culture
There have been many references to pop culture in the comics over the years. They fall into many categories. Fine Art * In Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1 Number 31, a copy of "The Scream" hangs on the wall of Sprinkles and Jack's rented cabin. * In the alley when Sprinkles and Charlie are fighting is posted an OBEY Giant poster, in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 2, Number 1 (Digital Era) Celebrity * Hulk Hogan, Macho Man Randy Savage, and the Ultimate Warrior (professional wrestlers) show up in a scene of Quadropolis in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 20. * Signed pictures of Osama Bin Laden, O.J. Simpson, the Unibomber, Tom Cruise, and Gary Coleman line the wall in Dr. N. Sane's office in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 2, Number 1 (Digital Era) Consumer Products Several references to consumer products have been made in the Sprinkles universe: * Ogilvie Home Perm is mentioned in "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Number 5, when Jack's hair changes from curly to straight. * Polarvoid is a parody of Polaroid film. * Blosco Drug is a parody of Osco Drug. * A Fungi Film blimp, parody of Fuji Film, flies in the background in D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 13. * Merlboro is a parody of Marlboro. * Dr. N. Sane prescribes Celexa, Prozac, Lithium, and Zoloft for Buckethead in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 2, Number 1 (Digital Era). * The uPhone is a parody of the Apple iPhone. Historical and Current Events * The Commanders in Grief are parodies (and clones) of past U.S. Presidents: ** Dead Eye Roosevelt is a clone of Teddy Roosevelt ** Martin Van Ruin is a clone of Martin Van Buren ** Jester A. Arthur is a clone of Chester A. Arthur * World War I is referenced in Amazin' Tree's origin. * The Vietnam War is mentioned in Rampage's past. * Eggman complains about global warming and the "pudgy kid in North Korea" (Kim Jung Un) having nukes, gun violence and more in the Sprinkles and Jack short #2 (2013). * President Trump's infamous picture around a glowing orb with other dignitaries is parodied in the Maniacon 2017 picture. Social Media * Eggman complains about how technology is making everyone narcissistic, and he shows his phone which includes a social media update by Potted Plant Man, in Sprinkles and Jack short #2 (2013). * Potted Plant Man is shown checking a social media site on his phone in "Potted Plant Man" #1 (2014). * titter is a parody of Twitter "Potted Plant Man" #2 (2015). Toys and Games * A Transformer, Soundwave, is shown in the background in line waiting to sign up with D.O.P.E. in D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 2. * "Street Battler II" is a parody of "Street Fighter II". In "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Number 8, Sprinkles and Jack are shown playing it on a home consule which strikes a resemblance to the original Nintendo system. * "Street Fighting II" is a parody of "Street Fighter II" * In Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 20, Sprinkles is shown playing a hand held video game, resembling the Nintendo GameBoy. Other * Hevard University is a parody of Harvard University. * M.O.T. University is a parody of M.I.T. University. * Fed Up delivery is a parody of FedEx. Also see: * Comic Book References * Food References * Movie References * TV References Category:Vigilante Comics Information Category:Pop Culture References